Kuro/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Kuro. One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"The fight is beginning! Just remember to stick to the plan!!" *"It's time to fight, everyone! Get a move on!" *"I'm done with being a pirate... Do you wish me to fight as a normal citizen?" *"The enemy is running away. After them!" *"Lose, and you lose your head... Never forget it." *"You'll never take us alive!" *"Silence! Nothing it going to change even if you keep howling!" *"All bark and no bite.' *"Alright, I'll have you help along my plans." *"My plans will be completed with our victory in this battle." *"Why don't you start instead of running that yap of yours." *"Let's erase them as planned." *"Here I come." *"All according to plan." *"You're such an eyesore." *"I'm yawning over here." *"Having your pawns do all the dirty work is what it means to be a captain." *"Can't call yourself a captain if you don't use your crew as a shield." *"I guess that was okay... I would have been happier to see you fall." *"Please stop spreading rumors that the amazing Captain Kuro is dead..." *"I always feel like I'm leading the pack, but I don't think there are any problems with you around." *"Kwah hah hah!! You made my plans go haywire... In a good way." *"You had better help me." *"Even crazy pirates can be useful with the right commands." *"Even I couldn't imagine you'd go that far." *"I'm so sick of my stupid crew just flailing their arms!" *"You want it? Come and get it! Going to have to go through me, though!" *"Everything is going according to plan." *"Good work out there." *"Captain Kuro? ...Never heard of him." *"I planned that I would take this." *"I predicted that this would be my territory." *"I guess this mess up can be made up for.." *"I guess I can use you after all. You can be my pawn if you want." *"My plans will never fail!" *"Do you need assistance? ...You're more worthless than I thought." *"I never planned on you being so weak!" *"Let's see... Plan says here to kill them all." *"You're ruining my plans!" *"You fools, we still have a chance! Now, kill them all just like the plan says to!" *"I'm so sick of my stupid crew just flailing their arms!" *"So you're just going nuts without sticking to the plan... Typical for a pirate, I guess." *"I guess this mess up can be made up for..." *"Hurry up with that support already!" *"Usopp, you'll never stop being the son of a dirty pirate." *"Do these misfits seriously think they'll become captains?" *"Pain in my ass... Kill them all!!" *"Do you want to know what happens to punks who mess up my plan? Well, do you?" *"How cute. They're playing pirates!" *"Me in CP9? I refuse... what I desire is a peaceful existence." *"Where the hell is the support? You want us to die out here?" *"One minute later, and you would've been dead." *"So you're here... Clean up the rest of these enemies." *"Now, I am going to kill you." *"I guess we underestimated them..." *"They're making fools of us..." Category:Quotes